


NOT A FIC: a request for help

by Justa14writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anti-Team Cap, Civil War Team Iron Man, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: Hey y'all, this isn't a fic, I'm just having trouble finding a fic I forgot to bookmark. I read it forever ago so I can't find it in my history.It was:- not team cap friendly at all- not pepper potts friendly- had lots of oc AIs of Tonys- Tony basically handed over control to all his AIs and let them clear out the old avengers team (and pepper. that's p unique. pepper is portrayed as a bitch in this fic)If anyone can help me out/has read this story before pls drop me a comment I'd greatly appreciate it :)UPDATE: IT WAS "THE MANY AIS OF TONY STARK", THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED Y'ALL ARE AMAZING (AND QUICK GODDAMN IT'S 1AM ARE Y'ALL OKAY?!) LOVE Y'ALL ❤
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	NOT A FIC: a request for help

Hey y'all, this isn't a fic, I'm just having trouble finding a fic I forgot to bookmark. I read it forever ago so I can't find it in my history.

It was:

\- not team cap friendly at all  
\- not pepper potts friendly  
\- had lots of oc AIs of Tony's  
\- Tony basically handed over control to all his AIs and let them clear out the old avengers team(and pepper. that's p unique. pepper is portrayed as a bitch in this fic) 

If anyone can help me out/has read this story before pls drop me a comment I'd greatly appreciate it :)

UPDATE: IT WAS "THE MANY AIS OF TONY STARK", THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED Y'ALL ARE AMAZING (AND QUICK GODDAMN IT'S 1AM ARE Y'ALL OKAY?!) LOVE Y'ALL ❤


End file.
